Someone Else
by Dess
Summary: Naraku makes Kagome an offer she can't resist. Inuyasha has a new enemy that will bring him face to face with his mistakes. Can he be forgiven and can the enemy be saved?
1. An Offer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha _or "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace.

**Inspiration Quote: **"I'd never thought I'd feel this. Guilty and I'm broken down inside."

- "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace

* * *

The pain was hard-hitting. She inhaled and tried to not sob. He stood there, his arms around her, his eyes closed. The priestess embraced him back, her soul collectors circling them.

She placed a fist over her heart. Every time, he did this. And every time, she caught them.

_Don't cry, Kagome. _

But it hurts so much.

She started to step away. Carefully, or he might hear the sound of her shoes snap the twigs around her. She wiped the corners of her eyes, the salty liquid already began to gather.

_Why does he do this to me? I love him. She doesn't. Can't he see that?_

She took one last look at them and walked away. Soon the walk turned into a full blown run. The sweat started to build at her temples, but she didn't care. Her hair flowed behind her, the long black tresses playing with the wind.

Once she was far, she collapsed. Her legs felt like heavy weights. She lay on the dirt floor and let the tears drop. She sobbed, her chest hurting and feeling exhausted from all the rapid breathing. _Inuyasha, what do I have to do to get your attention? _

She curled within herself and continued to cry. _Kikyo. You're nothing but a liar. _She wanted Inuyasha to die with her. What kind of person that loves you would want that?

"Why do you cry, little priestess?" A deep voice echoed in the forest, a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness. A grin soon joined the eyes, the white teeth shining.

Kagome stood up hastily, wiping her shame on her sleeves. "Naraku." She bit out. "What do you want?"

"Oh no, I only heard your cries. Can't blame me for seeking a disturbance?"

Searching for any weapons, she let the fear start to creep through her body. _Great. I forgot my bow. This isn't good._ The worry started to eat at her.

"Leave. Before I hurt you." She threatened, the sentence was a total lie.

Naraku laughed, his eyes dancing in amusement. "And how would you do that?"

_I'd like to know that too. _She thought. "I…"

"I thought so." He smirked. "Now, all that noise wouldn't happen to be about Inuyasha, would it?" The glint in his eyes told her he knew everything. He was toying with her. The anger rose.

"He'll find you. And when he does, he'll kill you Naraku."

"How will he do that when he's preoccupied with Kikyo?" That was a low blow. She tried to keep up her brave face, but failed miserably. Her heart felt like it was about to give out.

"He's not-he's…" She couldn't say it. She didn't have a comeback. He was right.

Naraku appeared behind her and whispered, "How can he come to you when he's busy with his love?" He shifted to her other side. "Do you really think he cares about you, Kagome?"

She crept back at the nearness of him. But he was telling her things that were true. They were all true.

"Why would he go back to Kikyo when he knows it hurts you?" He proceeded, the cruelty of his words only made her want to give up more.

_He doesn't care about me. Inuyasha, you know it hurts me. All these things, they're all true. But I still love you. _

"Tell me Kagome, does he ever consider your feelings? Hmm?" Naraku stayed hidden in the shadows, but his presence was more than strong. She was silent. She couldn't say yes because that would be a lie.

"I know Inuyasha cares about me." She maintained her stance, trying to seem intimidating. "I don't need you to tell me that. You're just a monster, you wouldn't know anything about love."

The half demon stared at her before leveling his face with hers. "And you do? So he's told you that he chose Kikyo?"

_What?_

_It can't be true. Please, don't let that be true._

He brought his dark tendrils and held her face. "You didn't know? Well, what did you think he was doing with her then? I could hear his confession all the way from here."

She let the information sink in. Her stomach churned and she clamped a hand on her mouth to keep the cry from escaping. Her knees were becoming weak and her eyes burned. _No. This can't be happening. He's lying to you, Kagome. Don't believe him._

"Your lying." She argued pathetically. _But so far he's been right about everything._

"You take me for a liar, Kagome? I suppose I should fix that then." He looked to the dark forest. "Kanna?' He called.

The white girl appeared, holding her silver mirror in her tiny hands. "Show dear Kagome my words." Inuyasha and Kikyo stood there, embracing like she had seen them.

"I love you, Kikyo. Only you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Kagome is just a friend, no one could ever replace you."

Kikyo smiled and placed a pale hand on his cheek. "Do you really? But she is always in the way, love. I couldn't be with you even if I wanted to."

Inuyasha looked mesmerized. "I'll get rid of her, somehow. Just promise you'll stay." He begged.

The dead priestess looked satisfied with the statement and nodded before diving in for a kiss.

Kagome stared with disbelief and quickly moved her eyes away. It had to be a trick. He wouldn't do this to her.

But she was so _tired_.

_I don't have the strength to keep taking this from you, Inuyasha. I'm through battling you._

Naraku seemed to have realized she gave up. He began to wrap his dark tentacles around her arms and her legs.

"I can make the pain go away, Kagome. All you have to do is say yes." He tempted, the glow of his red eyes becoming darker. The red turned bloody and she felt weaker. Her head was spinning and she felt the darkness in her heart cloud her mind.

_Do I still hold this hatred towards Kikyo? She stole him away from me. It was always her! And Inuyasha. He doesn't want me._

She shed a tear. It rolled and landed on the ground.

_He never once appreciated me. He won't come for me. Him and Kikyo. They broke my heart. He broke my heart._

Kagome trembled as Naraku's tendrils licked at each inch of her. Her mind was fading.

She heard a distant cackle.

_This will be the last tear I cry for you, Inuyasha._

Her vision was failing.

"Y-Yes." She whimpered.

And she blacked out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Share your thoughts with me when you review!


	2. No More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha _or "Hate" by The Plain White T's.

**Inspiration Quote: **"Brought you around and you just brought me down. Hate is a strong word, but I really, really, really don't like you."

- "Hate" by The Plain White T's

* * *

She woke up drenched in sweat. Her clothes clung to her body, damp, and her hair slick on her face. She touched with her hands around her, soft fur tickling her palms. Opening her eyes, she observed the dark room she was in. Tame fire gently lit the bedroom, the small torches hanging delicately on the navy walls.

_Where am I? _

Touching her head tentatively, a strong headache raged on inside her head. It pounded the caves of her skull, and she squeezed the bundles of fur within her fists. The pain was consistent, and she pressed her eyelids tightly together, tears trickling down, tracing her cheeks.

_My head hurts. What happened? What's wrong with me?_

Letting out a shuddering breath, she stood up shakily. She pried her eyes open and leaned a hand on the wall for support. She took three slow steps before collapsing on the floor. Grabbing her head, she let out a frustrated scream.

_It's too much. Someone stop it, PLEASE!_

And just like that, the pain was gone, as if a candle was blown out, the agony absent. She cried in relief, weeping quietly. She had never experienced such anguish in her life. But someone had answered her call. Who?

Strong arms swept her from the carpeted floor, carrying her to the massive bed. She jumped slightly at the contact, felt the warmth of their skin, and relaxed into the hold. Her carrier was shirtless, his chest smooth and sculpted, his skin pale. He smelled like the woods, the musky scent radiating from him invaded her senses. She laid a hand on him and leaned in, inhaling his masculine cologne. She sighed tiredly. She didn't know what was going on but at least she had someone to keep her company.

His chest vibrated, a deep chuckle startling her out of her reverie. "My, my Kagome. I see you've taken comfort in me." She lifted her gaze and her eyes widened. _Naraku? _She tried not to be repulsed at her own actions.

Now she remembered. The memories burst like rushing water from a broken dam. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and accepting Naraku's offer. She buried herself in his arms as he laid her on the pelts, hiding her face from him, from everyone. It didn't matter that it was her own enemy she was cuddling with, she couldn't stand herself at the moment. How could she face anyone knowing what she did? She was weak, she chose Naraku when she swore she would stay on Inuyasha's side. The sorrow came in a wave, drowning her soul.

Naraku smoothed her hair, stroking it calmly. "There is nothing to fear now, my Kagome. You have chosen the right path. Inuyasha can no longer hurt you." _But can you? _What would he do to her? She knew he had the power to destroy her from the inside out.

He sat upright on the bed, his back against the frame, holding her body to his and she didn't know what to do. "What happens now?" She questioned, her voice trembling. She was scared. She had willingly agreed to take a deal with Naraku. The man next to her had killed thousands, caused misery to hundreds, and was the source of hatred for all her friends, to her he could do _anything. _They would all hate her once they found out. No one would want her. She would be alone. "Only what you desire." He answered, his response sounded sincere to her ears, albeit a bit strange.

"Has the pain lessened now?" He inquired, running his fingers lightly on the side of her face. She pushed the fear down her throat and looked at him for the first time. His eyes were a dark brown, bordering on burgundy. Black locks fell on his broad shoulders and framed a striking face. She took advantage of being so close to him, observing how handsome he was. He had well-defined cheek bones, his skin glowed like porcelain in the limited light there was, and she felt herself become self-conscious. Battles with him always made him seem evil, so she had never taken interest in his appearance. She felt the itch to touch his face, wondering if he felt as cold as he looked.

She listened to his question and identified her savior. He had blown the pain away. But why? He looked at her, his eyes lingering on her own before facing forward. He wanted an answer. "Hm?"

"Ye-Yeah." She stuttered. "Thank you." Her thoughts were more kind to him now than ever. She still wanted to know what had caused the pain in the first place, though. Instead, she continued to study the room they were in. It was large, the bed they were on was decorated with white fur pelts and the structure wooden. Mahogany furniture adorned the room, along with an open closet on the right of the room. The kimonos inside glimmered from what she could see, pinks and pearly whites glistening with the light of the fire.

"Those are yours. Feel free to roam this household, everything that is mine is yours." He said silkily. Wow. She didn't expect that much kindness. She gave a small smile and tried to pretend everything was okay. Naraku was her leader now. Inuyasha would never hurt her anymore. He had his precious Kikyo now, why would he need her? The bitterness laced her voice. "How did you make the pain leave?" She was genuinely curious about how he did it. She didn't feel sad anymore, anger was there instead. Revenge.

Naraku touched her forehead, pushing away her bangs. "You're mine now. Whatever you ask for I'll give you. Of all the people I have…" He paused, "taken under my wing, you are the most valuable of all." He outlined a shape on her temple. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Inuyasha betrayed her too many times, he was the one to blame. He had driven her to Naraku's arms. She gripped his torso with her small hands. No one can push her around, not with Naraku with her. She folded her hand with his and squeezed it. "Thank you. For everything." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "The pleasure is all mine, my Kagome."

He saved her from all the suffering Inuyasha put her through. She shivered from the touch.

_It's for the best, Kagome. This way you won't be treated like you're nothing. Like a rag doll being thrown around._

Naraku probably has something up his sleeve. He won't just end her pain for nothing in return.

_It's a risk worth taking. Inuyasha, your mine. I'll deal with you personally.__

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Marked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or "Misery" by Maroon 5.

**Inspiration Quote:** "I am in misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me."

- "Misery" by Maroon 5

* * *

Kagome clenched her teeth, a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead. She hadn't thought that it would hurt that much, in fact, she hadn't thought at all. Unknowingly, she had fallen asleep in Naraku's arms. Her sleep had been peaceful and dreamless, for which she had was glad for. It was the first time in several weeks that she hadn't experienced nightmares, which always involved flashes of red and white, screams resonating in the background. Imagine her surprise when she woke up, half naked and strapped to a metal table. Black steel cuffs locked her wrists and her ankles to the solid surface.

_I'm naked!_

She raised startled eyes at her surroundings. It appeared to be a type of dungeon, faded bricks molded together to form the four walls. A damp, musty smell hung in the air, making her wrinkle her nose in revulsion. The heavy air closed in on her body and she shifted uncomfortably at the slick feel of her skin. The humid atmosphere placed a moist feeling all around her, and she was reminded of a trip in the safari. She almost expected to hear the wild sounds of apes and the rattling of snakes.

_Instead of getting distracted, maybe I should try to figure what's going on. Even in the worst situations…_

Was this really something to be shocked about? It was Naraku they were talking about here, if anything she should have already predicted something like this. But was it absolutely necessary to have her chained down? She felt the fresh drops of sweat roll on her bare back, sliding along the arch of her spine. It was insanely hot and she came to the conclusion that the room was probably underground. Everything she had seen, from the room he had introduced to the dungeon was part of his castle, she guessed. Her current position had her thinking twice of actually being part of Naraku in any way. She had never wanted to be with someone as evil as him _specifically_, but she hadn't known any other way for her to relinquish her anger against Inuyasha.

_The bastard. Why did he make me do this? Why couldn't he have just listened to me?_

She murmured incoherently, pressing her head down on the metal. It almost felt like a bug was crawling on the edges of her mind. Small beads of perspiration graced her neck at the crazy sensation. Had anyone normal seen her she would look like a patient at a mental institution.

_I thought you cared about me. Did I really mean nothing to you? Have you even noticed that I'm gone?_

Kagome writhed on the table, low whines coming from her throat. Her clothed legs thrashed about violently while the rest of her naked half shook. The pain was being hammered onto her brain. Bleach rinsing her brain was a good way to describe it. It was so intense, so mentally shocking, that she passed out.

* * *

The bristles of a paintbrush stroked the shallow base of her back. Her eyes flashed open and she couldn't help the scream that broke through her warm lips. She wasn't sure what it was, and still she wondered what could possibly evoke so much pain within her. Was it acid? The liquid along the tips of the brush sunk and sizzled on to her flesh. It burned through the skin and her nerves ached in torture. She extended her hands and grasped onto the edges of the metal table. By the strength she was exerting, she would have thought that the table broke in two, but the only thing that seemed to be happening was her nails breaking from the force. She choked on a scream, "Ah-ah." Her eyes were wide, mouth in a small 'o'.

"Shh, my lady. Soon it will be over." A scratchy voice said pleasantly. The man beside her hummed and flicked the brush back and forth in a familiar manner. "Oh, yes, yes. Yours will be ever beautiful."

She swallowed a scream and twisted her neck to take a look at him. He was old, late sixties, early seventies. A dragging beard adorned the cliff of his chin and circle rimmed glasses bridged his nose. His crinkly hands held a black brush, and she hissed as he swiped the corrosive liquid against her skin again.

"Beautiful, beautiful! Master Naraku will be so proud." The old man said delightedly. He continued to dip the brush and artistically handled the tool on her back.

She moaned painfully, groaned, and finally let herself cry once more. She cried for the torture she was receiving, for her ignorance of everything, and for the absence of anyone who truly cared about her.

She laid her head on the steel form miserably and sobbed. Each touch of the utensil was more painful than the last.

The strange man shushed her worriedly. "No, no. My lady, you mustn't cry! Stop it this instant."

She rolled her face at him and continued to cry. "Why are you doing this?" She asked tiredly, the hopelessness glazed her words.

The brush went more high up her back, the manner quick and bold. "Stop. It is almost over. You don't want for it to be ruined now, do you?" He chided.

Kagome shot tear soaked eyes at him and watched. She couldn't do anything at all, so why complain?

So that's how she got to this moment in time. She had never expected it to hurt that much, because in reality she hadn't even known it was going to happen. So here she was, teeth clenched, her burning hot body sweat drenched.

"All done!" The man cried excitedly and flicked the brush with finality one last time. He wore an insane grin on his thin lips. Kagome woke from her glum state and looked at him meaningfully.

"Really?" She croaked.

He nodded enthusiastically and started towards her arms. He took out a key from one of his worn out pockets, the golden item glinting mockingly in the torch-lit room. Twisting the key inside, he jiggled it forcefully and the lock fell limp from her hand. He did the same for the other three locks and stepped aside as she got up from the table.

She flinched at the burnt feeling of her back and stiffly folded her arms to hide her nude breasts. The old man waited for her to stop moving and took her by the arm to a corner of the room slowly.

"You'll see." He said eagerly, "It's wonderful, magnificent!"

He steadied her in front of a full body mirror. Suddenly she was scared of what exactly was so 'beautiful' and 'magnificent'.

"Take a look." He ushered her, bouncing his thin face in greedy happiness.

She looked at herself and was appalled at how pale she was. Her whole appearance was disastrous.

"No, no! The other way!" He frowned impatiently. She turned around and turned her head, placing it on her shoulder to see.

She gaped.

There, covering her exposed back, was a haunting engraved spider. In the darkness of the corner, it illuminated a pearlescent, faint blue.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Your Fault

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha _or "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park.

**Inspiration Quote: **"Waiting for the end to come. Wishing I had strength to stand. This is not what I had planned. It's out of my control."

- "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park

* * *

The sun glazed the sky, blotches of violet streams and red trails painting the hot atmosphere. The fierce weather jabbed at the residents of a small settlement, their moans and groans doing nothing but filling the silence that hung in the village. Among the many people, two humans conversed in hushed tones along a riverbank, their faces displaying worrisome expressions as they caught the leaping fish. The robed monk sat, legs tucked underneath, sleeves pushed upwards, hands ready for the flock of salmon that would fly into the air in seconds.

"He's not faring any better than the rest of us."

"You don't understand, Miroku, he is the reason why this all happened."

"Calm down, please. Look at him," Their gazes both wandered to the shaded figure who sat a few feet away, body resting on the branch of a tree. The grave eyes that blinked at them caused the pair to hastily turn back to the job at hand.

"Still. If he hadn't left her all alone, like always," She stopped in a sour note, "then she wouldn't have left to go look for him. All she did was always put his needs before hers, I can't imagine what that was like."

"Perhaps we have misjudged the situation, Sango." He suggested lightly, gripping the flailing fish that had nestled into his hand tightly.

"Oh, _please._ You know perfectly well, just as I do, what he was doing." She spoke angrily, choking another meal in a vice grip and hurdling it into a straw basket as it ceased to wither.

"It's like you don't even care that he's responsible for this! Are you even worried about her?"

"If you think so lowly of me, then maybe speaking at all was a bad idea." He said in a clipped manner. He threw the dead fish into the basket and started to rise.

Sango seized him by the forearm and looked away. "I'm sorry, my feelings got the better of me. Please stay, I need to talk to someone about this. It's killing me."

Her pleading eyes and frail form pulled at his conscience. Leaving her alone would only break apart their group, which already had Inuyasha drifting further away from them. He had caused a ruckus the first few days that he realized Kagome had not gone to her own time, destroying everything in his path. Where could she have gone? Who took her? Who had the nerve to mess with his Kagome? Not even an hour later, he had fallen into a state of depression when he had ran right into Kagome's fragrance blended in tune with Naraku's own scent. It was amazing, watching Inuyasha look so defeated, so _lost_ at what he had stumbled upon. During the nights he would slip out of the village, Tessaiga by his side, and not return until dawn the next morning. He would be either covered in blood and scratches, torn sleeves and dragging his sword in defeat or he would come back in an extremely foul mood, more so than usual. Shippo and themselves had learned to stay clear of his way during the days after her disappearance, their sympathy wasn't welcomed.

"Sango, you need to know that I do care about Lady Kagome, as well as you do." He lowered himself onto the green grass and leaned back into his previous position. "She was the first person to ever think of me as…as something more than just con man monk…more than just a victim of Naraku's schemes."

Her eyes softened and she instantly felt the reprehensible sensation in the pit of her stomach. She felt almost unworthy to critique him so harshly, after all he had met her first.

"So no, it's not that I view Inuyasha without blame, it's that despite everything, blaming him won't make things any better."

His logic struck a chord. All his words were true, yet she couldn't accept them without a struggle of her own. "Then who do I blame, Miroku? For all I know, Kagome could be dying out there! My sister!"

Or worse, she thought. But for the sake of keeping her tears at bay, she shut her mouth. Miroku's eyes held a knowing look, and she got the message that he too was grateful.

"Who took her?" He asked patiently.

She nervously rubbed her wet palms on her skirt, ignoring his question. She knew who he wanted her to say, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. It felt like Inuyasha was being freed from his duty. His duty was to protect her sister, her friend, and he had failed. She hadn't talked to him in the four days since the incident. Why should she talk to the one person who was blatantly responsible for Kagome's kidnapping? As long as her best friend was gone, she couldn't forgive him. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Sango," He said slowly, a strong look from his sapphire eyes making her shift her gaze to the ground, "Who took her away from us?"

"Naraku." Inuyasha appeared in a blur, standing beside her but not looking at either at them. His eyes were set on the starting sunrise, filled with genuine hate. They both calmed their racing hearts at his abrupt appearance, shock written all over their faces.

"The bastard has her, ya think I'm clueless of what you guys are talking about here?" He remarked, anger evident in his golden irises as he turned around to face them. They shimmered in encased fury.

"You think I'm just going to let her die because of him? You _think_ I would make the same mistake again?" The monk and slayer stared in astonishment. He had just insinuated Kikyo's demise fifty years ago was not something he would repeat with Kagome, the statement was not what they expected to hear.

"I don't know Inuyasha. It sure looked like you were worried over her when you were with Kikyo." Sango bravely spit out, glaring into his eyes. She did a double-take when instead of him trying to kill her for her even mentioning Kikyo into the argument, his orbs became somber. His lips were set in a straight line, his stance sagging slightly.

"I wasn't doin-"

"No, don't even try to deny it. Why do you always go to her, huh? Don't you know that every time you visited Kikyo, Kagome would come to me crying? Or to Miroku, asking him what was wrong with her. She would ask him if she would ever become good enough, for Christ's sake!"

"Sang-"

"You listen to me, Inuyasha. Shut up, I'm done standing behind the lines. You think we enjoyed watching her suffer?" She took a step closer, calculating his face. "Do you? Was it some kind of sick game to you?"

She was now in tears, but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder only to be shrugged off by her. She sucked in a deep breath and began again.

"When we find her, I want you to stay away. Is that clear? _Away._" She repeated, stabbing her finger into his chest.

"Sango, dear, I think you should think ab-" Miroku was cut-off, a glance from her menacing eyes silencing him.

The slayer tried to stop the uncontrollable tears that would leave her eyes and took a shuddering breath. It was getting hard to control her emotions now, she thought. Losing her brother she could barely survive, but losing her sister she wasn't so sure if she was strong enough.

"Kikyo and I were saying good-bye." His gaze was glazed, unfocused. His words were rough. "She's traveling to Midoriko's resting place in the far west to purify her body. The purification will kill her once it's complete, she said." Inuyasha finished, vacant of emotion. "I believe she was telling me the truth."

Sango gasped beneath the hand that she placed on her mouth and stopped breathing. She felt ashamed, but covered it. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm getting Kagome back, with or without you." He stated coldly.

"Villagers from a place a day away are complaining about trouble from demons. Smells like Naraku to me; we head out tomorrow." He began to walk away, wielding Tessaiga as he turned.

He paused, "Be prepared. Hell _will_ break loose tomorrow. I can feel it."

With that, he retreated into the forest, off to his nightly routines.

_I'll find you Kagome. Just hold on._

* * *

"Let me go!" She yelled at the two demons as they dragged her by the arms. Their strong grip on her was hurting her arms, bruises would probably appear the next day. They had been going from hallway to hallway, and her feet were starting to burn from the constant contact of them to the ground. "Let go!"

Her complaints fell upon deaf ears. They had not even blinked at her shouts and yells, ignoring her the whole way. Her back was left stinging and scorched, the spider from not even ten minutes ago still had her mind feeling numb. It haunted her, the glowing blue eight-legged creature. She wanted to faint at what exactly it meant, she didn't own herself anymore.

Her raven hair swayed with her as the faceless demons handled her like a rag doll.

Another turn, another corridor. She sighed.

Would she ever reach anywhere? Her back was aching, she wanted to rest. Her emotions felt like they had gone through a whole rollercoaster ride, now just jumbled and dizzy.

The rough treatment from the demons on both her sides got worse as they continued to walk in a fast pace. It didn't help that she was still naked, but she had stopped caring after the demons' lack of reaction to her, to anything really.

Ahead she saw a door open slowly, light embracing the room. She was about to cry in relief until they got closer and she saw what was inside. She stared in confusion.

_Why…? Their not going to…_

They pulled her up even more so her legs wouldn't crash with the stone that curved in an oval, holding the water in place.

She stared in terror, understanding what was about to happen.

"No, no, please!" She begged desperately. She spoke to them frantically, "Don't do this, please. Please!"

Nothing, no response. She tried to pull her arms away from their hold, tugging and screaming.

"Please, don't!"

Steam filled the room, fogging her vision only a bit. The bubbles on the surface were still visible as they popped and more rose.

"Oh, God. Don't. I-"

She didn't have a chance to say anything, nor did they want to listen to her. She was thrown into the boiling water, the screams that came from her never reached the surface.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha _or "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

**Inspiration Quote: **"All my life I've been good, but know I'm thinking 'What the Hell'. All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about if you love me, if you hate me. You can't save me baby, baby."

- "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

Weakening at the thought of diving in a pool of steaming water, Kagome shut her eyes immediately and waited for the singeing of her flesh to begin. The moment was agonizing, the air of the room adhering to her naked body, hot and sodden. A touch of the liquid prompted an electrifying scream from her, fingers curling into white fists. The stress and tension in her jaw was tiring as the voiced emotion died out, teeth gritting for the expectant charring of skin.

The lukewarm water that hugged her every curve was shockingly unexpected, her dark honey eyes opening widely as gravity pulled her down according to her weight. It didn't last very long, just as quick she felt herself begin to rise with amazement, her body floating upwards as she stared around at her aquatic surroundings. The breathing that had stilled within her had come naturally, and she finally released a dragging gasp. Knowing her lack of air, she kicked her legs in fast movements, her face breaking through the surface with anticipation.

Her wet cheeks ascended as her choking laughter spilled. It bounced off the walls nervously, finally subsiding into jovial wails. Her initial consternation had only resulted to be for a false hoax! An immense constraint on her heart was liberated, her free spirit beating hungrily, challenging anyone to defy the adamant pace it galloped to. The relief she felt came with the ragged cries she produced and it was exhausting to think about the fear of torrid water that had deceitfully awaited her.

Tapping the water curiously as she regained her senses, a frown graced the bow of her brow. With the shock peeling away, she had room to coherently think. Why hadn't the water burned her? The steam still lingered in the atmosphere and the bubbles were building and bursting as if the very thing that created them was boiling. Pushing her way to the rim of stones that outlined the pool, she slapped her hands on the smooth marble, laying her head on them easily. They were uncomfortable, but cool under her muggy skin.

"What is going on?" She asked no one in particular, her lips moving and touching the coal black stone as she spoke. Naraku was a force to reckon with, she knew, but the lurking hurt and rage that ghosted her heart was blossoming, faster than she would have ever predicted. The sight of Kikyo and Inuyasha made her sick to her stomach and she wanted to ruin them, him, for the suffering she was enduring. Her heart pounded darkly.

She could feel him. A strong gaze connected to her bare back and she fought the urge to turn around. Instead, she stayed where she was and waited for his introduction. If he had not come, it dawned on her that she would have probably forgotten of the mark that glistened an intense blue on her fair skin.

"I thought I felt someone calling for me." He walked to her and again she felt his eyes burning her back, admiration glinting unbeknownst to her in dark mercury eyes.

She tried to adjust her upper body more comfortably on the stones and responded coolly, "What was this for?"

It was unnerving, to not know, to be clueless as to why exactly he planned on having her thrown in a seemingly scalding pool of water.

Naraku came to stand in front of her and she saw him pause to contemplate something. His dark eyebrows were set straight and his mouth was firm. It lasted a full minute before he visibly relaxed his features and sat down. Her gaze was left to stare at his naked abdomen. A hot blush stained her cheeks and she switched the angle of her face so she wouldn't be looking at him anymore.

"You mean the water?" He talked blithely, his resonant voice echoing in the empty room. "Or the tattoo that is engraved forever on you, Kagome?"

The question was cruel, brutal.

She didn't want to answer, it was torture to hear that now she bound to him. Forever. Maybe torture wasn't the correct word, but perhaps a bit concerning. She admits that she did choose this at her own free will, but she didn't think it would lead to this. This strange, painful, foreign treatment.

"Both." She played with a small stone, smoothing it between her palms and weighing it lightly on her hands. "Why?"

She felt her hair being pulled and winced. He harshly jerked her face to his and spoke directly. "You are mine now. This was the final step; now you are a part of me as I am a part of you. We are linked. We are one."

"This," He dipped his other hand in the water and cupped some only to pour it in. "Is a special substance, made purely of black magic, to lock in the embellishment I bequeathed you with."

"The steam is merely a detail, nothing that will hurt you."

Kagome clenched her fists tightly and tamed the anger that began to build itself on her muscles, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"You don't scare me Naraku." She said simply, but the truth was she was terrified of him. A tattoo? What? Those were definitely not impermanent. Especially one with black magic! She wasn't even aware that existed.

He laughed at her, letting her hair go and studying her amusedly. "If that's so, then why can I feel the fear in your heart. It's so hidden, but do you forget so easily that I will share every single thing you experience, what you do?"

She bit her lip nervously and twirled a black lock of hair with her dainty fingers. An allegiance with one of the strongest demons was a risqué move on her part, but sharing her moves, her emotions was something she was not prepared for.

"You can't do this to me. I'm no one's." She plunged directly into the bubbling pool and swam away, attempting to create a distance between him and herself.

Gasping for air, she looked around and saw herself not far from where she had been, on the opposite side of the small indoor spring. She searched for the pale man, but came up empty.

"Looking for me?" He sat near her, Indian style. His burgundy eyes gleaming against the fire-lit room. Dark shadows danced on the walls as darkness met light.

"I only wanted revenge f-for what they did to me. You promised me that! Not all of this." She looked herself up and down for emphasis.

"And you will have that, but first you must prove loyal to me. You don't think me so foolish as to trust you completely, do you?"

She didn't say anything, still frustrated.

"Follow me." He stood and swiftly turned, waiting. His figure loomed at the threshold of the room.

"Like this…?"

He hummed responsively. Yes.

Slowly, she pressed her hands on the floor and pulled herself up, her knees wet on the floor. Standing up, the room was quiet all except for the dripping of droplets from her clean, stripped body. Silence enveloped around them, her heart pounding loudly. She was so sure he could hear it.

He peered an eye at her from the plane of his shoulder and closed it respectfully before beginning to walk.

Kagome followed, the padding of her feet leaving a wet trail. Naraku's form seemed to slip and appear against the darkness of the hallways. It was a strain to keep watch of him. It was a quarter of an hour before they finally reached their destination.

He turned another corridor and stopped. He didn't turn around to look at her.

"Inside you will find the task you must do. If I may suggest advice, do as it is expected of you and make it quick, I'll doubt you'll want to prolong this. Heed my warning. Good luck, my Kagome." His voice lowered. "You'll need it."

She waited until he was out of sight before even considering opening the door. It looked intimidating. The black steel the door was made of labeled it strictly forbidden. That is, except for her.

Meekly, she held the knob with a shaking hand and twisted it. She pushed it open and her jaw went slack.

Her body went pale and the tips of her fingers became numb. Pupils dilated and the blood drained from her face, leaving her completely colorless.

A tremor shook throughout her body. Somewhere in the edges of her mind, she heard a malicious laugh ring audibly.

**I am here. I am _everywhere._**

Kagome laid a hand on her heart, her face didn't know what to express. She was speechless.

**_Impress_ me, Kagome.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review and until next time!


	6. Two as One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha._

**A/N: **It has been a _while_. I sincerely apologize for the late, late, _late_ update. This chapter is short, I'll admit, and it wasn't as easy as I thought it'be to write. Not my favorite. But hopefully, you'll like it. Osuari13: Your review made me laugh. Creepy? Probably. Your review truly made my day. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

In many ways, her disappearance had manifested emotions inside him that he'd never encountered before. The soft earth beneath his feet allowed him balance physically, yet mentally his mind was falling apart. Surviving in an environment where Kagome's presence was lacking disabled parts of his abilities, much to his misfortune. Thinking was one. In their journey towards the infamous village that rumored strange happenings, Inuyasha had not answered neither Shippo's aggravating questions or his human companions' inquiries. How could he when all he could mull over was Kagome? He could only hear their irritating picking in distant mumbles.

"I'll slay him. That monster! You'll see, he won't know what hit him!" A confident fang shined whitely.

The twerp didn't know his limits, obviously. Even though many people assumed Inuyasha was stupid, he was far from it. He knew the kit had looked up to her like a mother, a fairly young one, but a mother nonetheless. He had often wondered whether he was the father figure to him…a concept that made his insides twist with warmth.

Inuyasha clenched his hands around his sheath and ran forward, leaving them behind. They would catch up like they always did, he assured himself. He just needed to get away from them, from their questions and their prodding in business that wasn't theirs. He didn't know what was happening to him, he'd never had to suffer being away from Kagome with the knowledge that she _wasn't _safe. That he couldn't reach her if he wanted to. It made him want to tear the world alive in pieces.

Leaping up in the air, Inuyasha felt his muscles tense and a strong wave of fury rippled throughout his body. The stench of Naraku contaminated the air, his eyes perceptibly widening as a whizzing arrow snipped past his face. He growled as his footing was lost and he hit the ground with stinging force.

"How weak." The figure responsible spoke from a distance, but Inuyasha could still hear the words clearly. He rose with quick reflexes and snarled.

"Who the hell are you?"

The person wore a mask made of wood, the only thing that he could see were her eyes. It was a _her. _Her hair was short and reached the slips of her ears, feathery bangs playing along the top of her mask, which covered a heart shaped face. But what really determined her femininity was the hugging black and white kimono that showed her curves.

Slits carved in the mask revealed hostile brown eyes, and he could swear that inside them swirled someone he'd seen before.

"Honestly, I don't have time for introductions." She said exasperatedly, her tone was laced in a heavy sinister voice, a voice he recognized as Naraku's own gravel one. It held an eerie and abrasive sound, and he couldn't be more angry.

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat, "What the hell do you want?"

She laughed at him and before he could dodge, she notched an arrow and had him pinned to the ground. The arrow had dug in his arm, releasing a grunt of pain from him. Inuyasha glared.

She scrutinized him. "But Inuyasha, we've never met before." She came closer and was only a couple of feet away from him. A familiar scent plagued his senses, but he couldn't determine what it was. "But I suppose you figured it out sooner than I expected."

She grinned beneath her mask. "It _is_ me, Inuyasha. I have a new opponent for you to play with." She kicked him with a booted foot and he groaned. She circled him and Inuyasha tried to get up.

"You see, this person is quite the challenge, I tell you. She has more than enough power to kill you off in the spot." The woman pressed her bow's heel deep in his wounded arm. A hiss escaped his lips.

Damn Naraku. He's using this woman to get to him. But what exactly will he gain? She looked human, but she reeked of Naraku. He wasn't sure if he could kill her.

Naraku droned on. "I'm not sure if she has the strength to do so yet, though. I give her credit for following my instructions, but as far as 'Can she kill you?'. I'm not positive." Inuyasha was confused, apparent by his knitted eyebrows.

"What does this have to do with me?" He barked, tired of his talking. "And where's Kagome, you bastard! I know you have her."

"Patience." Naraku scolded. "Besides, she's much closer than you think." He didn't have to take off the mask to know that she was grinning. "Alas," Naraku sighed.

"I'll leave you to her." The bow dug deeper, enough to ooze blood out. It trickled on his sleeve and with one last push, Naraku cackled.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his presence diminish, leaving behind a resonating laugh. Breathing deeply, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Keeping his eyes on the woman, she tilted slightly and seemed to be catching her breath. Her mask faced his way and Inuyasha felt the hairs on his neck raise in something he rarely felt.

Fear.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey, little lady way to show that body!" A deformed demon howled with missing teeth. Kagome shivered and she tried to ignore the pack of demons that hissed and howled at her through the cells.

_I need to do this. I need to. I'm not going to be like them. No._

She shook her head desperately and grabbed the clothes on the stool in a hurry. She put them on and tightened the kimono with a tug and knot.

_No. Not like them. I can't disappoint him. _

Kagome took hold of the long bow and leather quiver of bows. Her hands were pale and shaking, but she tried to steady them.

_Get a grip! I'm not going to be like them. Stuck. Hostage. No._

She looked herself on the glass tray that held everything and shook her head. This was a new beginning, right?

_I'm not Kagome. Not anymore._

Taking the knife that had come along with the rest of her things, she raised it to her head.

_**What are you doing, Kagome?**_

"Don't call me that!" She shouted. Straightening a strand of her hair, she closed her eyes and forced the knife on the strand. Her hair slipped and fell. She continued. Raise, tug, cut. Raise, tug, cut. Her onyx waves fell to the floor.

_**Hmm. Do you find it that hard, my Kagome? **_

"Don't."

He ignored her.

_**I suppose I could help you.**_

Cutting off her hair in quick movements, she finally lost all its length and it wisped her cheeks. She looked so foreign. So _not _Kagome. She grinned.

A different person.

_Lead the way._

_**Of course child. My perfect creation.**_

Two souls. One body. Kagome fled the room and let Naraku guide her to the main target.

* * *

Review and until next time!


	7. You Hurt Me, Now I Hurt You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha._

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been some time... I think I have a legitimate excuse, but I doubt you want to hear it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the support!

* * *

Nerves crawled up and down her skin. Kagome felt her hold on her center return and she gasped in shock. Her head swarmed with fog, and the earth seemed to somehow tilt. Her steps faltered a bit, not enough to fall completely, but she wagered she looked like a flailing drunk. Capturing her last wobbles, she stood straight and grit her teeth.

_Naraku, you...!_

She narrowed her honey eyes in realization. The bastard had taken over! It was not until she left Naraku's castle that she felt her grip on herself begin to loosen. She knew that she had given Naraku some control back there, but he didn't even say anything, did not hint at all, that he would steal all her control. On this note, Kagome started to bite her lip. If he had done that, what else could he do?

"Hey! What are ya' waiting for? I don't have all day."

Kagome felt like a whip had hit her spine and she was rigid.

That voice...

_Inuyasha!_

The roughness, the natural way it held an aggresive bite, it was all so familiar. Kagome's heart squirmed uncomfortably in her chest like a caterpillar itching to move, she let out a feathery breath. Her hand began to make its way to the hurting spot, but in her grasp was something unexpected.

_A bow? What am I...Oh. Right. The task he asked. But the blood...why so much blood?_

Naraku had hurt him. She felt her muscles constrict. Her eyes focused on the half-demon, trying to identify the wound. In his arm, her mouth went dry, blood was slowly pouring out. The honey irises flicked to the bloody arrow that had been tossed to the side. Kagome couldn't help the watering in her eyes.

_Oh, Inuyasha._

**_Are we encountering problems, my dear Kagome?_**

Kagome stiffened. She wasn't pleased, but more importantly, Inuyasha had come closer. Not even five feet away, Kagome felt the air close in on her. She could smell Inuyasha's distinctive clean, fresh scent. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Along his white, cotton scent was another scent she recognized even more.

_Has he actually missed me?_

Intermingled within his scent was the smell of spiced cider. A homey smell, she realized, the fragrance her mother burned in their house almost daily. Her eyes widened.

_He's visited my house. My mom. My brother._

"Hey, are you okay? Wench, talk!"

Kagome was beyond words. She could not comprehend the situation. Had she been so bent on revenge, on hate (she shuddered at the word), that she forgot her own family? And then Inuyasha approaching her so closely, everything was so confusing.

The snow-haired half-demon actually had the nerve to touch her, shaking her for a response. His hands, through the cloth she wore, felt warm and pleasing to her body.

She uttered a hollow, "No." The response was directed to both Naraku and Inuyasha. Looking up at Inuyasha's golden orbs, Kagome studied them with interest. They glimmered against the sunlight, flashing confusion and annoyance. Through those emtions, she saw worry. Having him so close, she closed her eyes in comfort.

_Inuyasha, you are so worried for a stranger, but for me? Do you worry for me? Do you lov-_

**_Kagome, have you forgotten?_**

Naraku's words rang harshly, a tremorous timber to them. If she was the wiser, she would say that he was jealous. But the thought was ridiculous. As ridiculous as Inuyasha ever caring for her.

Kagome chuckled.

_No, Naraku. I haven't._

Tightening her grip on her bow, she aimed it's heel for Inuyasha's abdomen. His eyes caught it and he began to fasten his hand on her wrist. All the while, she used a fast reflex and blithely grabbed an arrow with her fingers. Mutely, she pinned it with a numb hand in his body. It penetrated the red robe he wore as well as his skin, and came out soundly from his back.

"What the-" Inuyasha choked. Kagome decided to leave him with the arrow and threw him off her. He landed on the grass with a groan. She let out a held in breath.

_I wouldn't be surprised if you don't figure it out anytime soon, Inuyasha. Maybe the arrow will jog your memory. Guess, please._

Kagome walked off, entering Naraku's presence and power. She could feel him more strongly as his smooth voice entered her mind.

_**I'm surprised.**_

She didn't answer, just smirked. He continued.

**_I did not think you could do it. Not the first try, I admit._**

_Impressed?_

**_Don't get ahead of yourself._**

Kagome laughed out loud, as it held the innocent notes it always did. The laugh died down as Kagome thought seriously, her eyes flat.

_One thing I have to say Naraku._

**_Speak, Kagome._**

It came out vicious, and growled. Anger rolled off in waves.

_Don't you ever lay a hand on Inuyasha again. He is mine, I am his opponent, and I forbid you to touch him or so help me._

She felt Naraku's presence flare for a moment, the quietness stretched, and Kagome still waited. Her face remained impassive.

**_Of course, my Kagome._**

_All is well then._

She smiled, her dimples accentuating her cheeks, and Kagome disappeared from Inuyasha's view as Naraku's power swallowed her whole, vanishing her from his sight.

* * *

**Review and until next time!**


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome breathed in and out with great need, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen as she cried. Her eyes were red with exhaustion, her cheeks damp with salty tears. She was halfway submerged in a hot spring as she let out all her emotional baggage. She couldn't believe she had almost killed Inuyasha. The image of his blood on her was enough to start the tears again. How could she have stabbed him? She was a-a...

Traitor.

Was she? Wasn't he a traitor to her? He chose to walk in Kikyo's direction every single time. He always had two paths in front of him. There was the undead priestess who sought revenge on him, trying to kill him evert chance she got. For goodness's sake! Couldn't he understand that she only wanted his death? Was he that blind?

Blinded by love...

Kagome shook her head and glared at the steamy water. Then there was her. Kind, caring, and alive Kagome. Happy Kagome. Dependable Kagome. Inuyasha was stupid if he couldn't see that she was many times better than Kikyo. Kagome shrieked in frustration, sinking into the water. She opened her honey eyes underneath to see a blur of glittering cerulean. Her thoughts were scattered as she continued to peer inside the spring, looking down into the depths of it to see that it was endless.

Had she tried too hard? Was that it? Could she never rise to Kikyo's level? The short-haired priestess tucked her hands into fists. Her eyes closed for a moment in anger, seething at the mention of Kikyo. Her chest was burning from the lack of oxygen, begging her to breathe. Responding to her body's needs, Kagome blinked open her eyes and her heart jumped into her throat. She broke through the surface of the water.

"Naraku." She sputtered, trying to regain her breathing. A headache was building at the base of her skull, numbing her brain. Naraku's presence was so close she could practically taste it on the tip of her toungue. Kagome shivered, knowing very well it was not from the touch of cold air that carried with the wind.

Naraku had relaxed opposite of her, his arms extended on the bordering stones around the spring. His eyes opened slowly, a smile turning his lips upwards. "Hello, Kagome." He purred, watching her with dancing eyes. Somehow she knew that he could feel the goosebumps that rose on her skin. It didn't help that his eyes were straying from her face. The mercurial orbs were trailing to her collarbone, moving downwards...

She plunged deeper into the water, leveling it to her neck. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold as ice. It surprised even her.

"Well," His eyebrows rose, clearly taken off guard. He stared at her intensely for a moment, until a chuckle broke from his lips. The chuckle minimized to a smirk, Kagome noticed, rather angry at being laughed at. She glared at him, her liquid-honey eyes taking in his form. The moonlight revealed him like a an angel. The pearlescent light made his skin glisten, his wavy dark hair coming down to the water and continuing down to his...

"Now, now, Kagome. Don't be a critic." He chastised as her eyes snapped up, a warm glow spreading beneath them. She tried to maintain her glare but knew it was severely weak by now. It grew even weaker and her blush traveled to her neck as she felt the water move in ripples.

He was coming closer.

"Stay away." She pleaded with a disappearing voice. She didn't want to be near him. Her eyes widened perceptibly as she saw that he would not stop. She backed up against the stones behind her and tried to make an escape out of the spring, not caring if he saw her bare.

But it was too late.

His arms had caged her between him and the cursed stones, her exits all gone now. She had no choice now. With reluctance, she tilted her head to be burned by dark, burgundy irises. They held such intesity that Kagome forgot who she was right then and there. The heat of the water surrounded them, and she could argue that it made things very hot between the two. It wasn't his close proximity that made her abdomen warm unexpectedly. It wasn't the fact that he had moved close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin that caused her breath to jerk.

It was his touch that sent her into a hot frenzy.

She trembled, an unfamiliar heat shooting through her, as Naraku placed a cold hand beneath her scorching, hot breast. She curled her toes in anticipation. Her body gave out against the stones, her head lolling back in a foreign feeling. Her eyes closed painfully, and she began to feel the small droplets of sweat build at her temples. Another hand claimed her lone breast. She heard a sound that made her head reel.

What was happening to her?

She gasped with realization, her eyes opening with shock swirling in them as she distinguished the sound to be of her own accord. A heated moan.

"Stop." Kagome panted, trying her hardest not to arch her body against his cold, massaging hands. She looked at his face hazily to see him with his eyes staring at her fiercely, his lips parted. She didn't have to be a genius to know he was enjoying this.

And so was she.

Her small hands were at her sides, motionless. She muffled a groan as one of his hands left her alone to grab her own petite one. She didn't know how to react when he placed her pink palm against his chest. "You're so pure, Kagome." He murmured with a heavy, deep growl.

She looked at her hand, her focus hard to get a hold of as he went for her skin again, lingering among her chest. What was she doing? Her mind felt clouded, like there was a fog obscuring her from control. She needed to stop. But it was so hard as his hands started to lower...

Kagome didn't know what was happening. She could feel his hands grab her soft thighs, pulling them up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Her pants were becoming longer and harder, unsure of the things he was doing to her body. But she was so confused. What was this feeling? This hot feeling...that coursed through her body...

_Think, Kagome. _

Was it...?

Could it be...?

_Pleasure!_

She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt something amongst her most purest parts.

"Stop!" She woke up with white-pallored skin, her body still halfway submerged in the hot spring.

* * *

**Review...and until next time...**


	9. Control

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha._

* * *

Tender-fleshed fingers smoothed down the damp towel on the boy's forehead. Diligently, Kagome carried on the task of making the medicine required for his fever. The parents that kneeled beside him watched their child with expressions of fear. Kagome sighed quietly, knowing that it would be hard to explain her leaving. They would want her here until their son was well again, but she knew better than to stay too long.

The pungent smell of the herbs in her hands smoked upwards as she dropped them in the boiling pot. She stirred the water with a wooden spoon and carefully spoke to the fragile couple in the room. "Ichiro will be healthy once he takes the medicine I'm preparing. However, he must drink this twice a day for five days." Kagome let them digest the information and watched them from across the room with kind, yet grave eyes. "Do as I say, and he will be as the rest of the boys in the village, alive and as spirited as ever." A small smile took to her lips as the mother wept graciously, the father comforting his wife.

"Thank you, priestess. Without your help, we fear our son wouldn't have had a fighting chance." Kagome touched the hot medicine with the pad of her index finger and brought it to her lips. The taste rekindled memories of the times when she was a mere child, downing awful fever medicine. Her heart ached as she thought of her mom and Souta. Kagome glanced at the father in front of her with a sympathetic gaze. "It's the least I could do. Your village welcomed a stranger into their home. Your healer was sick. I only did what I would do for anyone in such circumstances."

The mother wiped a hand against her cheek. "You are a priestess, not a stranger. Please, accept our gratitude for all the people you've healed during your stay. My Ichiro will be well again because of you, priestess. We've been blessed with your presence." Her teary eyes and smile made Kagome feel uncomfortable. She didn't deserve their praise.

"It is my pleasure to help those in need." She let her face smooth out into a mask of authority. "However, I have prolonged my stay here and must be on my way. Today I will leave."

"But priestess-" The mother tried to speak, but Kagome knew she couldn't stay any longer. She cut her off with a hand.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have a journey to continue. Your son will get better, I can guarantee you." Kagome poured the medicine in a handle free mug. She handed them the mug and smiled an encouraging smile. "This is how much the dose should be."

She stood from her own knelt position and walked to the doorway to gather her bow and quiver of arrows. Kagome gave them a more convincing smile. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be leaving now."

The mother jerked a hand out, as if to stop her. "Wait! Can we at least know your name?"

Kagome pushed the curtain door of beads aside and turned to them with a shrewd smile. "My name is Kagome." Before anyone else could retain her, she left.

* * *

"It was an arrow, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled his displeasure, refusing to reply to the comment. His blood felt cold though, and his heart was beating quickly. No. No, he wouldn't consider the thought that was creeping its way into his mind. He focused on the bruising feel of the bandaging instead.

Miroku sighed, examining Inuyasha carefully. The half-demon grew irritated with the stare, knowing full well that the monk would speak again. It had been like this for the past four days. Inuyasha would come to Kaede so she could rebind his wound because the damned arrow had been thoroughly daggered into his torso, and all the while Miroku and Sango would torture him with talk. Talk of the worst kind.

Kaede grunted as she wrapped the bandage securely around his waist. "Ye need to take into account that what Miroku and Sango are saying is a possibility, Inuyasha. It is a difficult idea to think about, it brings us all pain, but it is important and very likely." The elder priestess didn't need two eyes to make him feel the intensity of her gaze. His lip curled in anger, but he restrained from answering.

"It was a sacred arrow, Inuyasha." Miroku wove his hands into the hollows of his wide sleeves, looking at him with determined, but withered eyes.

Inuyasha tensed, his hands made into fists that inflamed the muscles in his arms. His lips were taut in a firm line. His eyes were set in stone, gold flickering towards each person in the room. There was a threat in the way his body was posed, leant forward, bare-chested, and bangs brushing slightly at his brow, where his eyes lit with fire. He spoke deliberately. "It wasn't her."

Miroku's brow ticked in irritation. "Inuya-"

"Damn it, Inuyasha! It was her!" Sango broke her silence, enraged at her own words. A tear rolled down her cheek. "It had to be her. Do you really think this is a coincidence? That first she's taken by that monster, then a woman shows up butchering you with a sacred arrow, and none other than Naraku is controlling her? Be serious!" She inhaled through her blubbering now, her strong look breaking down. "None of us want to believe it. We love her-"

"Then don't tell me that it's her!" Inuyasha's voice was heated, his breathing ragged. Pain plunged into his heart. No, it wasn't her. She wouldn't do this to him. She was stronger than that. "If you really love her, then don't try to make me think that she would do something for that bastard!"

"We're not saying she's doing this willingly. That's the last thing she would do. Didn't you hear me? I said she is being controlled and we just need to find her, Inuyasha! We can make her listen to us, so she can see past Naraku's control."

"It wasn't Kagome." Inuyasha took his haori from the floor and left the hut. He didn't care what they said, it wasn't Kagome. No, it wasn't. Not his Kagome.

Sh-she couldn't be in the hands of that bastard demon. His Kagome was innocent, not something that Naraku could corrupt. Inuyasha let his mind wander to her loving eyes, their honey color so rare and extraordinary. They could always look into his soul, and sometimes he feared what she found there. Would she discover what he felt? Would she realize that-

"…take him to Kenosha, the town is only a two-day travel at most. There is a priestess there who heals remarkably. Yes, her medicine will heal your husband, I'm sure of it. Her name? She goes by Kagome. Very beautiful, with shor-"

"Her name is Kagome? Are you sure? Answer me, old man!" Inuyasha had the villager in his grip, knowing that his appearance had practically come out of thin air to his human eyes. There was a undercurrent of urgency in his voice but he didn't care. The old merchant was startled.

The woman talking to him had fled, afraid of Inuyasha.

The half-demon's claws dug into the clothes of the scrawny man, shocking him back into responding. "Yes! Yes! That is the word around here. Please, leave me alone. That is all I know!" The merchant whimpered.

_Kagome…just stay there. Please, don't leave. You promised me. You promised to be by my side…you promised._

* * *

The clouds above her were dark, gluttonous, and abundant. Kagome fought the urge to scowl, instead settling a grim line to her lips. Judging the time of the day with a peer at the sun, she granted her lurking audience her words. "What do you want, Naraku?"

The grass along the makeshift sidewalk rustled.

_**Your company**__. _His silken voice ran an imaginary finger down her spine. She resisted the sick desire to tremble.

"You disgust me." Kagome said with a strange surge of cool confidence. "Why would I ever want you?"

_**Hmm. Resistance is beautiful.**_

Kagome ran a pale palm along the strap of her leather bag, from the top of her left shoulder to the curve of her right hip. "That is all you will ever get."

_**Resistance is also futile.**_

"I'll be a rotting corpse in the ground before ever considering the likes of you."

_**It is because of the likes of me that you are at the height of your powers. **_The voice seemed to curl in simmering patience, becoming deep and scrutinizing. She felt eyes on her. _**You, however, overestimate your prowess, Kagome.**_

The ice that became of her blood chilled her skin. Repressing the wave of fear that crashed against the mental wall she took so long to built, Kagome hotly replied. "Your influence is hardly grand, Naraku. You presence, on the other hand, is irredeemably irritating."

There was a grin in his voice now. The lava cooled. Seemingly**. **_**It is a never-ending brawl with you. **_A hint of light touched the dark corner of her mind. Amusement. _**My preference in allies always are the rebellious ones.**_

"Then you are incompetent of the mind, obviously. Your picks don't like you." The wind played with her hair, tugs of wired air teasing her soft locks. Kagome touched her ear briefly.

_**I do like challenges. You are no different. Kagome…**_

"It is hard to focus when you don't leave me alone." She grit her teeth.

_**Very flattering. **_

"Are the jewel shards not important then?"

_**Don't make me laugh. I am no fool. It is easy to read in your mind. You will not hand me the shards. My Kagome, you are not willing. Not yet.**_

She didn't deny the statement. Kagome knew that she could never let Naraku get hold of the jewel. That wasn't her objective. If that kind of power ever landed on his sinful hands, the world would be damned.

"I need to keep track of them. How am I suppose to do that when you are being the bane of my attention?" Her muscles were beginning to tire. She glared at the horizon.

_**Of course. But the depths of your mind are interesting places. The shards are close. And you are acutely aware. **_He paused, a pensive aura surrounding the shroud of darkness that inhabited her thoughts. The shimmer of light once again sprinkled the recesses of the shadowy corner. His voice was honeyed with wry mirth. _**Your focus is sharp. Your attachment is obvious. Your determination is…admirable.**_

"Is that not enough to get you out of me? He will be there soon. I'm doing what you requested." Kagome adjusted the faltering sash at the high of her waist tightly, stopping to fix it only momentarily. The kimono she bought from the village was slightly loose, as most women wore it in the feudal era, and was simple to the eye: jade green and pearl white. If she had gone into that village with the menacing clothes Naraku had provided for her, she would have blown her chances at finding shelter. And then the rest of her plan would have gone to waste.

_**Not everything. You could do so much more…**_

A memory surfaced, making her step falter.

_Skin and skin. Heat drove her. Ivory, wet muscle glistening as her hand clasped the flesh fervently. Heat possessed her. Burgundy irises haunting into her, clouded with something divinely addictive. Heat was sweet rapture. Dark waves of thick hair curtaining their impassioned faces. Heat devoured her. A hammering heartbeat as ardent fire bloomed within her, she was undone. _

_**So much more…**_

"Stop!" Her breathing was labored, sweat lining her brow. Somehow, she knew that her cheeks were grazed with a rosy hue. "Naraku-"

_**Hmm. I am curious…? Would it…**_

Kagome lost herself in the memory again. _Her hand grasped muscle again. Ivory, wet muscle…no…no, she was wrong. It was golden, hot skin that met hers. Her heart teetered on the brink of endless bliss. Snow-blond hair touched her bare shoulder as his burning body leaned over. Her soul grabbed about for anchor, for she felt that she would surely drift apart in her heavenly escapade. Enigmatic flames coiled inside her as fierce eyes bore into her soul. Golden eyes that took her in…so inviting…Delicate cotton lashes framing those heart-stopping golden eyes. Softly arched brows shadowing his heated gaze. A blush of a thousand leaps lapped at her skin as he memorized her. Kagome was overcome…it was a haze of pleasure…_

_Strong fingers held her hand. Clawed and she knew there was no danger. All she could see and feel was the current of life glazing their bodies. There was no barrier between them, not the water they stood in, or the air they breathed. Wonder bubbled inside her as his lips moved. There was no sound, but she couldn't make the oddity matter. She just wanted it to last forever…_

_**NO!**_

The dream died and Kagome was on the ground, kneeling and gasping. Her flushed hands were fisting the dirt on the pathway. A drop of water tainted the dry soil. Kagome's lungs burned.

She was crying.

It had been beautiful. Perfect.

"Inuyasha." She wept. The cold realization of that dream being taken away hit her stone hard. No matter how humiliating it would be for her later, she cried. She cried because despite the lie she had wanted it to be true.

Kagome wanted Inuyasha's embrace. His golden gaze as he drank her in-

His golden gaze disappeared.

"No!" She tried to catch the moment in her hand, but only caught air. The tears were endless. "No! You can't take that memory away! Naraku!"

_**I gave you that memory. **_His voice was seething. Naraku was all hate and rage as he started shredding her dream. Her beautiful dream.

_**No, I am your only dream! **_He was destruction, he was deadly fire within the hollows of her mind.

Kagome could only moan in anguish as her reality became flawed. Whips of color. Gaps. Where was that golden embrace? Cut.

No. No. No. It was all wrong.

"Please." She mumbled, unable to see or hear soundly. Inuyasha? Her hands now clawed at the ground. It was insanity. Naraku was a virus in her head. The dream, with all its bliss and pleasure, was turning wretched. Kagome clutched the sides of head. Things were missing, she knew. There was an eclipsing pain at her temples.

Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. It was a mantra. Please don't forget.

But did she really want to remember?

Don't forget. Don't forget!

Kagome couldn't help it, she fainted.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
